Waves
by collicehallmarkbrandywine
Summary: Collice Hallmark-Brandywine crashes into Ladonia's sexy waves. LadoniaxOC oneshot OOC Ladonia


~Blue bows~

_*Ladonia X Reader*_

The (h/c) haired girl bit down onto her lower lip,trying to refrain from crying,sobs dying before they could escape her actually hoped that Matthias said that as a joke,or simply because he wanted her to join his side along with Lukas and Emil.  
Knocking at the wooden door,the tall Swede appeared in the frame of it,muttering a short _'Hej'_ at which she responded by nodding her head.  
"Are you really giving Ladonia away?" (Name) asked,expecting for the intimidating male to slap her on the spot.  
"_Ja! _" Berwald simply answered,no tint of remorse present in his voice - no stuttering,to tremble,just emotionless as ever.  
Trying to reach for the girl's (h/c) locks in order to pat them,as he usually did,the small body acted on its own,as (Name)'s hand slapped away the Swede's larger one.  
"I hate you!How can you give your baby as if it's nothing?Now I understand why Denmark took Norway and Iceland with him!" (Name) yelled,her face tear stained and red from anger.  
She dashed towards the micronation's room,taking the red headed from his cradle protectively at her chest,at which the small boy whimpered a little,tightening his fist onto the girl's top.  
"(Name)!What are you doing?" the Finnish male asked stunned,watching the girl take away the Ladonian boy.  
"Shut up,Tino!I hate you both!I can see Fredrik is unneeded,so I'm taking him with me!" the young (e/c) eyed protested,tightening her grasp upon the infant in her arms,walking away.

_~Time skip~_

"_Hej_ (Name),I'm home!" the red headed announced,throwing his backpack next to the entrance.  
"Hey!Welcome home!" (Name) wiped her hands off,as she probably finished dinner - as the navy blue eyed noted - giving him a cheerfull smile,though it was obvious she was tired.  
Getting rid of his ocean blue jacket,the boy headed to wash his hands before actually going to eat dinner.  
He awkwardly sat on the chair in the dim lit room,watching the good looking food (Name) prepared for him - she always did her best in order to keep him happy.  
"How was your day at school?" the female parentally asked,not a demand,but rather a way of making conversation and showing she cared.  
"Fine!Same as usually!Peter bugging me with his friendship thing!" the Ladonian answered in a bored tone,secretly peeking at (Name) who seemed on the verge of tears.  
"Why haven't you told me about the parent's appointment Fredrik?" the (h/c) haired girl asked,bitting down onto her lower lip while keeping in between her index and middle finger the white envelope.  
"Because you're not my parent,damn it!Even if you are one year older,that doesn't make you my parent,so stop acting like it!" the red headed protested,throwing his tightened fists onto the small table before storming off.  
Reaching mid step,the Ladonian stopped dead in his tracks,hearing (Name)'s sobs echo through the empty wasn't the way be wanted it to sound - he really loved the young female,but he just didn't know how to express it.  
There was nothing could be was another day in which she would smile at him,forgetting what he had previously said - her gentle nature always kicked in.

~Time skip~

Lately,something seemed off with the now grown boy - he was a teenager and started seeing things differently.  
The female who practically raised him since he was 5,whom he could consider a motherly figure changed.  
Not in a bad way was the same loving,patient and caring being.  
But she had grown beautifully - Fredrik scolded his brain for thinking about that,but she couldn't help it - it was as if all his being ached if he wasn't to see her - how curves grew here and there,in perfect places as they were sculpted,how her once messy hair was now tamed and kept in place by a pretty navy blue bow,how her eyes glimmered with happiness even if she was tired - but the place where the red headed ocean blue eyes rested were her lips - her full,glossy lips which he felt like tasting.  
"Of course I know that!Just give me a little more time please,I've left Fredrik alone lately and I feel horrible thinking about it!" (Name) ended the call,sliping off of her black stilletos,rubbing her temples in soothing circles as she felt her brain pulse,the headache growing with each second.  
She threw her body onto the plush couch,sighing as she thought about all the work that had to be done by the next day.  
"You seem tired!" the red headed stated,putting his book onto the table as he placed his pale white hand onto the (h/c)'s forhead.  
Without a warning,the strong hands of the Ladonian made their way under the female's fragile body,a short,highpitched squeak escaping her lips,as she instinctively snaked her arms around his neck.  
"F-Fredri,what are you doing?Put me down please,I'm heavy!" (Name) stuttered,burrying her face into the male's white shirt.  
"You've got fever,so obviously,I'm bringing you to your bed,so that you can sleep." he answered coldly,his entire sentence souding like a mathematical calculus.  
"And you're not you haven't noticed by now,I'm way taller and stronger than you are,so I can't complain about your weight." the Ladonian added,placing the female with care onto the bed and tucking her under the covers.  
Watching with curious (e/c) eyes,(Name) noted that indeed Friedrik wasn't anymore the small,defensive boy she used to know.  
He had grow tall,way taller than her - she wasn't able to see,even when she tried to reach for something on an upper shelf and she ended giving up,only for the red headed to offer her that certain object.  
Neither did she observed when his bones developed,his jaw now visible strong,feeling a strange urge to touch him - as soon as the thoughts echoed through her head,(Name)'s face flushed red,bowing her head down.  
"Take a break,I'll talk to your boss." Fredrik's voice came,a sigh escaping his lips as he scratched the back of his neck in annoyance.  
"He won't agree of I've got a project to finish by tomorrow!" (Name) protested softly,throwing the covers off of her.  
"(Name)..." the male started,pushing her back into the bed,taking off his square glasses.  
Rubbing the edges of his eyes at first,he looked at her with his deep ocean blue eyes - a breathtaking view,as he had always his them behind the thin glass.  
"I don't care what your boss 's my turn to take care of you now." Fredrik spoke,smiling towards her - a genuine,sincere smile which brightened the male's features beautifully.  
Cuping her face with one large calloused hand,the red headed closed the gap between them two,teasingly kissing the tip of her nose first.  
Not expecting for more to happen,(Name)'s lips stretched into a beautiful smile - but her eyes grew wide as the Ladonian placed his own lips upon hers.  
It was sloppy,still full of passion and caring,as if the male had held it for long - and he did indeed,finding the delicate female's frame teasingly beautiful and perfect - now it was his time to show her he cared or rather said,to actually take care of her.  
"_Tack_ (Name)!For loving me when no one caring for me when everybody else forgot I actually existed._Jag älskar dig_!" he said in a soothing tone,catching her small hand into his,kissing it gingerly.  
"_Jag älskar dig också_,Fredrik!" (Name) responded in the same tone,feeling warmth rush to her cheeks,as well as butterflies flapping their delicate wings inside her stomach.  
"Now go to sleep, _min ängel_!" the read headed male whispered,placing one more time a kiss upon her lips - a shorter one though,but as loving as the previous one.  
The heavy eyelids of the girl fluttered close,her breath soft,her entire face male enjoyed this sight of (Name),feeling his interior all warmed up,forgetting for a small period of time that there was actually someone else besides them two in the that he would say it out loud though,but he did felt like that - and the female knew.

_'I'm not rich,neither poor but I've got your heart/I dress and undress you with my love/Good or bad you are mine/With qualities or flaws I am yours!'_


End file.
